La où son histore a commencé
by Helena Hales
Summary: Après la mort de Harry Potter Draco revient sur la tombe des parents de l'homme qu'il ne cessera jamais d'aimer corriger


Godric's Hollow, un jeune homme solitaire pousse la porte du cimetière. Il chemine à travers les allées puis s'arrête devant une tombe où deux personnes reposent pour l'éternité.

"Je suis là où tout a commencé. Là où il a vécu les meilleurs moments de son enfance mais aussi les pires. Là où sa vie est devenue un enfer, où il a perdu ces gens si importants pour ceux qui les ont encore près d'eux. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu le droit à une vie normale comme tout le monde ? Il a été élevé comme un simple Moldu. Considéré comme une vermine et un moins que rien, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas de parents. Mais il est tout le contraire, sauf que je ne l'ai découvert que bien trop tard.

Je me reproche toujours ma stupidité ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas quitté ma famille de fou furieux bien avant ? Si je l'avais fait j'aurais pu avoir plus de temps à ses côtés, plus de temps pour le prendre dans mes bras, pour sentir sa chaleur m'envahir, pour pouvoir l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour. Malheureusement je suis resté avec mes parents et je n'ai eu que peu de temps à passer avec Harry. Je ne suis qu'une sale fouine arrogante et prétentieuse. Je ne savais pas que derrière ce simple Sang Mêlé, ce Gryffondor jusqu'aux bout des ongles pouvait se cacher un être si extraordinaire. En y réfléchissant… si. Oui je le savais, mais j'étais aveuglé par ces idées de Sang Pur alors je n'ai fait que le regarder de loin, mais dès je sentais son regard sur moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. Je me détestais de réagir comme ça à chaque fois alors je lui lançais des insultes pour ne pas laisser transparaître ma faiblesse. Cependant je ne les pensais pas le moins du monde.

Je suis là. A l'endroit qui a tant marqué son histoire. Je regarde autour de moi. Elle est là. La tombe de ses parents. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit là, près de moi, bien vivant avec ses parents. On aurait pu être une famille, tous ensemble."

Le jeune homme au regard orageux contempla un moment la sépulture puis prit une profonde inspiration et s'adressa aux deux défunts.

"- Mr et Mme Potter… bonjour… Vous ne me connaissez sans doute pas, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Moi, par contre, je sais qui vous êtes. Votre fils m'a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

Il m'a dit qu'il tenait ses yeux de sa mère. Alors, Madame Potter, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez les plus beaux yeux qui m'ont été donné de voir. Ne vous méprenez pas Monsieur Potter, je ne fais pas de charme à votre femme ! J'aime profondément une autre personne à qui vous manquiez énormément. Il pensait toujours à vous.

Je n'ai pas toujours été l'ami de votre fils mais, croyez-moi, je le regrette amèrement. Je n'ai pas toujours été très respectueux envers vous pour le blesser. Car je voulais le voir souffrir comme lui me faisait souffrir en m'ignorant. Mais quand j'ai quitté ma famille, je me suis rendu compte des sentiments, enfouis au plus profond de moi, que j'avais pour lui. J'ai alors tout tenté pour me faire pardonner et j'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis sur moi. C'est comme ça que notre histoire a commencée.

Votre fils était une personne attentionnée et aimante. Je l'aimais vraiment. Il avait cette façon de sourire pour m'encourager et de rougir quand je le taquinais. Il avait cet éclat de fierté dans les yeux à chaque fois qu'il réussissait un sort important ou qu'il comprenait quelque chose de compliqué. Chacun protégeait l'autre du reste du monde, nous représentions tout l'un pour l'autre. Vous devez penser que je suis idiot ou bien même fou. Oui je suis fou, fou d'amour pour le seul homme que je n'aurais plus jamais la chance de toucher, d'enlacer, ni même d'embrasser ... Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé partir ? Pourquoi ?"

L'homme tomba à terre. Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

"- Pourquoi est-il parti ? C'était un homme idiot ! Si courageux qu'il est mort en sauvant des vies ! Pourquoi s'est-il sacrifié ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné ? Pourquoi me l'avoir repris ? Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça.

Quelle idée j'ai eu de tomber amoureux d'un héros. Je suis un Malfoy j'aurais pu avoir n'importe qui mais il a fallu que ce soit lui. Il était le seul que je voulais, le seul que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie ! J'aurais pu mourir pour lui, mais il disait que je devais continuer de vivre. Mais comment y parvenir quand on a perdu sa raison de vivre ? Si tous les gens sur Terre disparaissaient mais que lui restait, je continuerais d'être. Si tous les autres survivaient mais que lui disparaissait, l'univers me deviendrait étranger !

Le jour où il est mort mon monde s'est écroulé, il ne méritait pas ça. Il était un sauveur, un héros, un frère, un neveu, un ami, un amant, un Auror surdoué. Mais il est mort…

Pourquoi ? Je voulais passer ma vie à ses côtés ! Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé partir, vous, ses propres parents ? Harry Potter est mort ! Quand j'ai vu son corps sans vie j'ai voulu mourir aussi, mais j'ai promis de vivre. Pour elle, pour celle qui a les mêmes traits, les mêmes expressions, pour celle qui me le rappelle tant. C'est notre chair et notre sang : notre fille. Angela Potter Malfoy."


End file.
